Cronus Saturnalia
Cronus Saturnalia is the King of Othrys, a city hidden at the top of the tallest mountain range in all of Ishgar. He is an immortal, due to his over usage of his Arc of Time Magic, which he is one of the earliest practitioners of. He has orchestrated many events throughout the history of Ishgar. He is also the true, biological father of Jason Gaebolg and brother to Janus Saturnlia. Appearance Cronus has long black hair, black eyes, and fair skin. Like his son he wears black armor, the Black Raven Armor. Personality At first, Cronus appears to be a benevolent leader, as he's in charge of Othrys and appears to genuinely care for his citizens. However in truth, he is a crazed man, obsessed with taking control of the world. He uses his seemingly kind nature to get people to defect to his nation, but surprises them with his crazed emotional state. Cronus does seem to have some kindness however, in his own strange way, as he allows his opponents to pulverize him before he attempts to counter attack. History Roughly 400 years ago, Cronus learned the magic Arc of Time. Due to his love of the magic arts, and his constant use it (he was trying to use time travel) he acquired immortality. He spent the next couple of centuries building up power and founded the city of Othrys (which quickly became labeled a terrorist state. The power given to him by this country however did not please him, and he soon started a campaign to control the world, starting with Ishgar. He sired many children throughout the centuries, including Jason Gaebolg, who he delivered to Hades to train. He believed that Jason would become his most valuable pawn, and planned to one day reclaim him when he became a heartless killing machine. Magic and Abilities Slowing Magic: Cronus is a master at this magic. It is a type of Magic which allows Cronus to slow down his opponent by employing time-altering sphere which affects the opponents' perception of time. With their opponents' delayed reactions, the Cronus can move in and attack freely before the opponent has a chance to counter it. However, the range of this Magic is limited, which means that only people and objects within a certain range of the Cronus are affected by this Magic. Anything outside the range is unaffected by the Magic and the people inside of the range, view things outside of it as moving extremely fast. In addition, anything that originated from outside of the Cronus' area-of effect will retain its normal speed even if it enters his area-of-effect afterwards. Arc of Time: The first magic that Cronus learned. This Magic revolves around the manipulation of the "time" of objects, non-living things, and non-sentient living things. Cronus can fast forward an object's "time" into the future, making it decay rapidly or rush to attack an opponent. This Magic can even be used to stop an object's "time" by freezing it in midair. Cronus can also rewind a damaged object's "time" to restore it to its original state. Cronus can also use this Magic can produce "bubbles" of time that show the various potential things that the item could do and then pick one of the timelines. Cronus can also use this magic to evolve one's Second Origin, which he does to all of his most loyal subjects. * Renew: Cronus sends an object back in time to when it was first created, and at its strongest. This makes anything Cronus uses as a weapon technically unbreakable. * Generation: Cronus creates parallel worlds, creating objects "descended" from the one he uses, allowing him to pluck it from the future and use instead of his current weapon. * Golden Age: Cronus takes an object and uses Arc of Time to throw it at his opponent at incredibly high speeds, leaving behind a trail of golden light. The speed it travels at it is enough to pierce Adamantine. Blast Magic: Cronus also can use this magic. He can generate explosions in places several meters from him, something which is achieved by moving one of his open hands towards the area he wants to detonate. He generates the explosions by creating magic circles which then detonate, dealing immense explosive damage to his target. * Saturnius Mons: Cronus creates a seal under his opponent that creates a massive bronze colored explosion, making sure that nothing escaped unscathed. This spell's greatest area of effect is inside its seal, but the explosion often escapes the seal, damaging anything surrounding it as well. Plant Magic: Cronus is able to use this form of magic. It allows Cronus to create and/or control rapid-growing plants to battle. These plants are grown with various properties unlike regular ones. They have enhanced abilities that can be used in various ways during combat. * Venus Flytrap: Cronus creates a giant, flesh-eating plant out of the ground. Unlike real Venus flytraps, this one is more sentient, actively looking for prey to devour. * Harvest: Cronus uses a series of vines to ensnare and trap his opponents. He then begins to slowly torture his victim by stripping off skin, and breaking bones. The vines also have thorns, allowing them to pierce through skin. Ice Magic: Cronus is also skilled in the usage of Ice Magic. He's capable of creating various constructs of ice to strike his opponents with, normally using ranged attacks, such as a flurry of icicles. When using this magic, Cronus gives off a cold aura. * Icicle Crash: Cronus creates a storm of icicles and launches them at his opponent. The icicles deal high amounts of cutting and piercing damage. Master Scythe Specialist: '''Cronus uses a scythe in armed combat. He's very skilled with it, being capable of fighting on par with, and outfight other weapon specialists. '''Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Cronus has had hundreds of years to learn how to use his hand to hand combat. He can easily go toe to toe with the best martial artist. Immortality: Cronus achieved immortality from the over usage of Arc of Time. Cronus can't die from old age or disease, but he can be killed by another person in combat. Immense Strength: Cronus's strength is great enough to easily knock out a weaker Mage in one punch. He can also easily lift and throw heavy objects easily, with enough force to destroy a building. Immense Durability: Cronus can take high amounts of punishment. At the start of every battle against an inferior foe, Cronus allows them to deliver however many attacks they want, with no signs of discomfort, or pain. Immense Magical Power: Cronus has developed his magical power for centuries, and as such it is incredibly high. Cronus unlocked even more power when he opened his Second Origin. His regular power alone makes him the strongest Mage in Orthrys. When exerting a large amount of magical energy, Cronus's magical aura is colored gold, and depending on what magic he's using, his aura emanates in the physical form to mimic it. Equipment Scythe: A powerful black scythe that Cronus uses. He wields it masterfully in battle. He is also capable of charging the blade with his magical energy, increasing its already high cutting power. Cronus can also send waves of magical energy at his opponents from the with the same cutting effects. Black Raven Armor: Similarly to the Nightingale Armor, this armor is used to increase magical power, acting as a magical amplifier. The armor also gives a great deal of defense for Cronus. Trivia Cronus's abilities are based off of the King of the Titans, Kronos, from Greek Mythology. Cronus's abilities are based off of the Berserker's appearance when unmasked from the Fate series. Saturnalia is a Roman holiday that is essentially their Christmas. It celebrates the Golden Age that occurred during Saturn's rule. Cronus's stats are: Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Terrorist Category:Dark Mage Category:Immortal Category:Lost Magic User Category:Arc of Time User Category:Scythe User Category:Royalty Category:Othrys